


Ужин

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Спецквест [49]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Don’t copy to another site, Family Dinners, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Они собираются на ужин к Малфоям, и у Гарри есть для Драко особый сюрприз.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinnertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661387) by [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf). 



Драко очень любил традицию ежемесячных ужинов с его родителями. Это была та самая, редчайшая возможность увидеть, как с лица Гарри исчезает самодовольная улыбка; возможность бесконечно подшучивать над его новыми оплошностями по возвращении домой.

Порой Драко гадал, как много времени у Гарри уйдет, чтобы привыкнуть к этим ужинам с его родителями; он помнил о непростом прошлом, но все равно находил чрезвычайно забавным то, как Гарри ведет себя с ними. В особенности учитывая то, что ужинали с родителями они регулярно вот уже восемь месяцев — и лучше не становилось.

Широко улыбаясь, он направился в спальню, где Гарри надевал свою самую лучшую мантию — и, вероятно, в очередной раз не сумел правильно завязать галстук.

Едва войдя в комнату, Драко понял, что этот вечер будет не таким. Совершенно не таким, как предыдущие.

Гарри ждал его на кровати, полностью одетый — и даже волосы, для разнообразия, были уложены.

— А я-то гадал, сколько тебя еще ждать, Драко. Мы и так уже почти опаздываем.

— Что…?

Гарри встал и заключил Драко в объятия, заглушая невысказанный вопрос поцелуем; прошелся губами по шее, прикусил чувствительную кожу. Сколько бы раз он так ни делал, это всегда вызывало у Драко сладкую дрожь, заставляло желать большего, чем он мог сейчас себе позволить. Но, как только Гарри преодолел последние дюймы расстояния между ними, Драко простонал, почувствовав напряженный член Гарри.

— У нас нет времени на это…

— Знаю, любовь моя. Но более чем достаточно времени для того, что я для тебя придумал.

Избавившись от ремня Драко, Гарри расстегнул его брюки и приспустил их, заставив белье исчезнуть беспалочковой магией, а самого Драко — на мгновение отключиться из-за нахлынувшего волной желания.

— Тебя всегда так забавляет наблюдать за тем, как мне неловко из-за твоих родителей. Так вот сегодня я за тобой понаблюдаю.

Опустившись на колени, Гарри втянул пульсирующий член Драко в рот, лениво пройдясь по стволу вверх-вниз, развернул Драко и склонил над кроватью, раскрывая, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги. Почувствовав прикосновение горячего языка, Драко застонал в голос, подаваясь назад, вжимаясь в лицо Гарри.

Колени Драко задрожали от напряжения, и Гарри отодвинулся; Драко почувствовал вместо ласкавшего его языка что-то другое. Что-то твердое.

— У меня для тебя небольшой сюрприз, — практически промурлыкал Гарри, вставляя — что бы то ни было — глубже.

Со стоном Драко подался назад, еще и еще, пока не почувствовал, что движение внутри прекратилось, и дрожь пробежала по его телу.

— Нашел на прошлой неделе, подумал, что стоит попробовать сегодня. Тебе нравится?

Драко молча кивнул, молясь про себя, чтобы Гарри, наконец, сделал что-нибудь с его истекающим смазкой членом. Гарри пошевелил игрушку и Драко простонал, автоматически пытаясь коснуться своего изнывающего члена.

— Ну нет, еще не пора, — Гарри выпустил игрушку и шлепнул Драко по руке. — Эта штука заговорена так, чтобы доставить максимум удовольствия тому, в ком она. Я и сам хотел ее протестировать, но сегодня — твоя очередь.

Гарри прошелся поцелуями по телу Драко, прикасаясь губами легко, почти невесомо — от щеки до чувствительной впадинки внизу спины; перевернул Драко и вновь опустился ртом на член, посасывая его мучительно-медленно.

— Как только тебе сегодня за ужином станет слишком уж весело за мой счет, я заставлю эту штуку вибрировать. И с каждым твоим ироничным комментарием скорость вибрации будет увеличиваться.

Драко всхлипнул; это уже ощущалось пусть и сладкой, но все-таки пыткой. Как ему предстоит пережить ужин с родителями, Драко даже не представлял.

Поцеловав его бедро, Гарри натянул на Драко брюки и застегнул их, оставив его полностью одетым — но с вызывающим бугром в ширинке.

— Хм, вот так это точно оставлять нельзя, согласен? — Гарри, вынув палочку, заклинанием избавился от следов возбуждения Драко. — Вот так намного лучше. А теперь пойдем к твоим родителям.


End file.
